


stable girl.

by sickbihhh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Chocobos, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fem!Prompto, Incorrect Bird Anatomy, Incorrect Chocobo Anatomy, Inflation (but you'll have to squint to see it), Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Wiz Chocobo Post, a little at the end, also i explained chocobo breeding patterns in excess. sorry not sorry, no beta we die like men, ok so the chocobos penis is like a weir amalgam of a duck horse and dog penis, please don't ask me why, seriously don't read this if you aren't into this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbihhh/pseuds/sickbihhh
Summary: Prompto, a staff member at Wiz Chocobo Post, has to handle the male chocobos herself during mating season.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Chocobos, Prompto Argentum/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	stable girl.

**Author's Note:**

> it's tagged as non-con, but the most non-con it gets is the surprise somnophilia at the end, which prompto enjoys anyway. still tagged it just to be safe.

Prompto would pretty easily say that she enjoyed her life as a stable girl working for Wiz. All her life, all she’d known were chocobos, and lucky for her, caring for them was what she was best at. How could she not love looking after what may be the cutest animal this side of Eos?

But there was one part of her job that she’d never admit to enjoying, no matter how much she knew she loved it, deep down - population control.

See, if the chocobos were allowed to breed freely during breeding season, the farm would be way over its head in baby chocobos, and they just don’t have the facilities to care for so many babies. So, the easiest way to control the population is to separate the male and female birds that aren’t going to be mated and have staff satisfy their urges using breeding stands with dummies, to avoid the birds becoming violent in their pens.

Prompto would moan and groan that she hated it. _It’s so awkward when you’re basically helping a chocobo jack off!_ She’d say. _That’s so gross!_

But honestly? She had a better way of solving this - a way that might get her fired if anyone found out, so she resorts to doing it in the dead of the night, with no one around to see her.

* * *

“Shh,” she whispers as she enters the females’ pen. They’ve all already been taken care of as of today, so Prompto’s not here to deal with them. What she wants specifically are their dud eggs. She's learned that if the males fuck her and feel eggs in her, even if they’re duds, they’re more inclined to empty themselves out more and require less handling in the morning.

So she heads over to the bin where they’re dumped after retrieval and grabs all the eggs that aren’t cracked, wipes them, and sticks ‘em in her bag so she can carry them over to the male pen safely. She waves the girls goodbye, and then heads over to the first male pen of the night.

All the males are in their individual stables, every one of them clearly visibly frustrated from not being able to freely mate as they pleased - but luckily for them, Prompto was here. In the center hall, she put down her bag gently, so as not to damage the eggs, and locked the door behind her. Quickly as she could, she stripped off all of her clothes, laid on the ground, and spread her legs. From her bag, she fished out a bottle of lube and coated her fingers heavily, slowly inserting her fingers into herself one by one until she could fit up to four and spread them wide, easily.

She groaned aloud, then reached into her bag to grab an egg and the ovipositor toy she used to insert them deep enough. Pouring a generous amount of lube into the toy, she slipped the toy inside her partially, then inserted the first egg into it, gently squeezing it down the shaft until it popped out, deep inside her body. She stifled another moan, reached for another egg, and did it once more. And then another. And another. 

She switches it up every once in a while, sticking a couple eggs up her ass, too, just because she likes the feeling. Her belly felt full, and she was just about out of eggs, but her cunt was sticky and stretched enough to take just about anything at this point - even a massive chocobo cock.

She gets up, careful not to jostle the eggs out of her, and slowly opens the top half door of the first chocobo stable. She pulls up the breeding stand normally meant for female chocobos (but more than capable of fitting a human person into it), adjusts the height so her pussy can reach over the bottom half door, and climbs into it. It presents her ass perfectly, glistening and wet just for the male to mount.

She turns around to get a quick glance at the male - not interested. Prompto huffs, then reaches for her bag again - a bottle of female chocobo scent, specifically from one in heat. Doesn’t matter how unbothered the male chocobos are right now, because after one whiff of this, they won’t be able to _resist_ her.

She sprays a generous amount of the liquid all over her body, making sure to drench every part of her in scent; over her tits, under her arms, between her legs. As she rubs herself down, she can hear all the males in the stables grow excited. She grins.

 _Perfect_ , she thinks. This time when she turns around, she can get a better look at the male she’s working with.

He’s strutting closer to her, and his cock has finally come unsheathed. Long as her forearm, and growing harder by the second, she could clearly see the shape defined in the moonlight. Flared head with a corkscrew shape and large bumps all over, this was sure to wreck her insides. She clenched around the eggs in her, excited for what was coming.

He presses up to her, pushing his tip against the outside of her pussy. Prompto reaches back and grabs the dick, hot in her hands, and guides it to where it needs to go, stretching herself with her other hand as she does.

As soon as the tip is inside, he’s thrusting desperate to get the rest into her. She grunts, the force of his thrusts jerking her around with every movement, each one pushing him deeper and deeper into her pussy, until the tip of his dick touches one of the eggs. He makes a loud noise, and then thrusts faster, deeper, _harder_ into Prompto’s poor abused pussy, stretching her sticky body to its limits.

She could only moan jerkily, allowing herself to be consumed by the pleasure - it almost felt like his cock was going to split her body in two, but she gripped the breeding stand harder and pushed back into the thrusts, taking as much as she possibly could. The bumps and ridges of his cock rubbed up against her soft, throbbing walls in the best way possible, the tip of his head gently kissing the entrance of her cervix but never hitting it.

Prompto knew he was close when he adjusted himself so he was flush against her body and began giving her short, deeping, powerful thrusts, faster than before and considerably sloppier. She bit her lip and braced herself for the hardest part of the very first dick of the night - the knot.

When he finally came, he pushed himself all the way into her, dick filling every crevice of her vagina, growing hotter and wider with every second, the base exponentially faster than the rest. It throbbed once, twice, and then began pouring thick, sticky, hot cum all over her insides.

“Ngh-hnn….” Prompto moaned softly, slumped against the breeding stand, simply enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brim with chocobo cock. The knot tugged against the outside of her pussy, but it was simply too fat to pull out yet - which was fine by Prompto, in any case.

For a few minutes she stayed like that, letting the cock throb in her and the cum pour into her. Once the knot deflated enough however, she hops off and rolls the breeding stand to the next chocobo. Cum drips out of her thickly, and she giggles to herself as she opens the top door, climbs on, and presents her messy cunt to the next chocobo who’s more than glad to have sloppy seconds.

Without prompt the second chocobo begins humping her backside, cock growing hard quickly enough that it can thrust into her with no extra help. It pounds into her, and again all she can do is grip the stand tight enough to not fall off. Prompto rolls her hips as best as she can, but she’s shaking too hard to do it right. Not like it matters, because the chocobo cumms within a minute, plugging her pussy up with his knot and filling her with her second load of cum for the night.

As quickly as he came, he deflated and pulled out of her, allowing her to move the stand again and fuck the next chocobo in the stable. And the next one. And the next one. And the next.

Within the hour, she had rendered her legs barely usable, her pussy entirely coated from top to bottom with thick chocobo cum, and every male chocobo sleeping soundly. Every step she took moved the eggs inside her around a little bit, causing her to grunt in pleasure with each one.

She picks up her bag, leaves the stable, and mumbles to herself, “One stable down, two more to go.”

* * *

The next stable has the slightly bigger chocobos. There are only four of them, but they cause enough trouble that they need to be separated from the rest.

With these ones, they go wild as soon as Prompto enters. She gets on the breeding stand and presents herself to the first one and immediately he starts fucking her pussy, a sticky sloshing sound following every deep thrust, indicating the movement of the eggs in her body. He fucks her stupid, wrecking her insides and pushing up against every sensitive spot he can find.

She’s almost screaming at this point, moaning like crazy and unable to stop. Her legs shake, her body heats up, and before she realizes it, she’s cumming so hard she almost blacks out. She squirts, getting her sticky cum all over the breeding stand. When her pussy throbs around the chocobo’s cock, that's enough to get it to cum, knot expanding and locking her in place, releasing itself deep inside of her.

As she shudders out the tail end of her orgasm on the stand, the chocobo pulls out its dripping cock, and she sets up for the next one.

Simply put, within the hour she was done with the second stable, and all the males slept soundly yet again.

“Two down, one more to go.”

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the stable, she knew she was fucked in more ways than one.

For starters, this was the rowdiest, most aggressive group of boys, totaling about ten chocobos. Secondly, whoever had been in here last had failed to close their pens properly, because every chocobo was out and about.

When Prompto stepped in, still reeking of female in heat, all activity stopped. Every chocobo in the room eyed her warily as she slowly stepped into the hallway, careful not to make any sudden movements or noise.

If she did, it was a possibility that one of them would forcibly mount her on the ground - which was bad. Naturally, chocobos would mate without a stand, but usually the males would be so aggressive in the resulting position on the ground that sometimes it would damage the female chocobo.

Of course, with Prompto’s luck, even though she made no sound or sudden movement, she was jumped from behind by a chocobo, pinned onto her front, and mounted from behind.

And it was true - in this position, the male chocobo had gravity working with him, so with every thrust it felt like he was slamming down. The eggs inside her pussy, by now pushed into her womb, were sloshing around in her, she could feel it, coated in the sticky chocobo cum of at least two dozen virile chocobos. He pounded into her harder, knot beginning to inflate already, and the other chocobos warked in impatience, all of their cocks unsheathed and ready to fuck and breed her body. She just grit her teeth and groaned, the cum from the current chocobo fucking her filling her sticky, abused cunt up quickly. When he pulled out, however, he was still hard. 

“Wh- what…” she mumbled, before the chocobo plunged into her ass.

She yelped, clapping her hand over her mouth, as the chocobo began furiously thrusting into her asshole, still coated in and leaking its own cum. Another chocobo strutted up, pushing the first chocobo forward and plunging into her available pussy.

Prompto wailed, so beyond full she almost felt bursting. She just pressed her face into the ground and took what was being given to her, and soon enough both chocobos were knotting her and filling her sloppy cunt and ass with cum yet again.

She moaned brokenly, unable to get up as more chocobos clamored to take their turn fucking her body. Once the two left, another two took their place, wrecking her body further and filling her up with more cum. Their knots tugged at both of her rims simultaneously as they pulled out, dripping wet and connected by a thin string to her body. She squeezed around the empty space in her, which wasn’t empty for long before another two chocobos filled her up.

This time, however, they remained suspiciously still. She wiggled to try and see what was happening - but within moments she found out. Another chocobo squeezed between the two to fit in her ass, and a fourth pushed up behind the three to get into her pussy. _Four_ cocks, filling up her holes. When the started fucking her out of sync, so that she was never empty and a cock was always thrusting into her somewhere, she came so hard she really _did_ black out.

For the whole night, she was completely out. Not once did she wake up long enough to feel every chocobo in the stable fuck her prone body over and over again, multiple times, pushing around the eggs and cum already in her ass and cunt. Each one had at least three or four gos at her body, every time they would knot her and cum inside of her, trying to breed her tiny body and get those eggs in her to take hold in her. Not that it would work because they were duds, but only Prompto knew that, and she wasn’t awake to tell them.

By the time she woke up, it was about an hour to dawn, and she was lying in a puddle of various bodily fluids, surrounded by several male chocobos in deep sleep. Once she reached home, she would lie on her bed, push out the gallons of cum in her body, as well as each individual egg she put into herself, and well, if she cums once or twice while doing it and thinking about what might’ve happened while she was completely blacked out the night before? That’s only for her to know.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ask why i wanted female prompto to get fucked by a dozen chocobos.


End file.
